memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek: Four Years War/A Call to Arms/Act Five
ACT FIVE FADE IN EXT-SPACE The remaining fleet moves around the Starbase ready to defend it from a Klingon attack. CAPT. TAYLOR'S (VOICE OVER): Captain's log stardate 5846.7. A fleet of Klingon vessels is on the way, and we have an hour to get ready for the oncoming battle. The fleet here is at forty percent ready but it will have to do till reinforcements arrive. A vignette shows the crew getting the ship ready for battle, security guards and being handed phasers and phaser rifles and MACOs are getting phaser pistols and particle rifles and medical teams are getting medical kits for wounded. INT-PROCYON MAIN BRIDGE (RED ALERT) Klaxon blares as the crew are at their stations. CAPT. TAYLOR (Sighs): Julia ship-wide. Lieutenant Smith inputs commands into the console. CAPT. TAYLOR: All decks this the Captain speaking in a few minutes we'll engage a fleet of Klingon ships, we're the only vessel besides the Excalibur to defend the starbase. So I want all security teams to standby to repel boarders, engineering teams standby with damage control and seal hull breaches and medical teams standby for incoming wounded let's bring it Taylor out. Captain Taylor sits in the Captain's chair and lets out a sigh as she looks at the transparent viewer as Lieutenant Mason chimes in. LT. MASON: Shields are at full and phasers fully charged and torpedoes are fully loaded. T'Lar chimes in. LTCMDR. T'LAR: Here they come. Taylor tenses up. CUT TO: EXT-SPACE The Klingon fleet emerges from warp, and approaches the remaining Federation forces, and weapons start filling the darkness of space. INT-PROCYON MAIN BRIDGE (RED ALERT) CAPT. TAYLOR: Ensign come to course two-seven-three mark twenty, attack pattern alpha one and fire photon torpedoes. Both Ensign Carlson and Lieutenant Mason comply with her order. EXT-SPACE The Federation fleet scatters and engages the Klingon fleet, as Procyon moves through the battle firing her phasers and photons as she takes hits on her port side hullplating flickers. INT-PROCYON MAIN BRIDGE (RED ALERT) Sparks erupt from the ceiling. LT. MASON: Shields at eighty-two percent! Ship jolts hard as sparks erupt from the ceiling. CAPT. TAYLOR: EVASIVE! Ensign Carlson inputs commands into the helm. EXT-SPACE The Procyon fires her photons as she's dodging hits, but takes a hit on her port nacelle as it vents plasma. INT-PROCYON MAIN BRIDGE (RED ALERT) Sparks erupt. CMDR. BRANSON: Direct hit to our port nacelle we're venting drive plasma! Sparks erupt again. LTCMDR. T'LAR: More ships heading our way! Branson chimes in. CMDR. BRANSON: Great more Klingons! sparks erupt from the ceiling and one of the consoles as T'Lar raises an eyebrow. LTCMDR. T'LAR: No its Federation ships forty ships being led by the USS Hood. Taylor is surprised. CAPT. TAYLOR (Surprised): Admiral Branson's flagship. CUT T0: EXT-SPACE The reinforcements descend down firing phasers and photon torpedoes at the Klingon fleet. INT-PROCYON MAIN BRIDGE (RED ALERT) Coolant vents from the ceiling. LTJG. SMITH: We're being hailed by Admiral Branson. Captain Taylor turns to Commander Branson then at Lieutenant Smith. CAPT. TAYLOR: On screen! Viewer shows the bridge of the Hood. ADM. BRANSON (VIEWER): Sorry we're late we had to gather a strong force to fight with. CAPT. TAYLOR: Just glad you're here sir, now let's end this. He nods and the transmission ends. CAPT. TAYLOR: All ahead full Ensign. ENS. CARLSON (Smiles): Aye, Captain. Ensign Carlson inputs commands into the helm. EXT-SPACE The Federation fleet fights the Klingon ships taking out more ships, as the Klingon fleet retreats. INT-PROCYON MAIN BRIDGE (RED ALERT) Lieutenant Mason chimes in. LT. MASON: The remaining Klingon forces are in full retreat Captain. Transparent viewer shows the Klingon forces retreating. CAPT. TAYLOR (Sighs): Set course for Starbase Six full impulse. EXT-SPACE The Procyon is docked getting minor repairs, and her torpedoes reloaded. INT-COMMODORE OWEN'S OFFICE Commodore Owens is looking out the window at the defense fleet. COMMODORE OWENS (Sighs): This is strange the Klingons have never been this aggressive. CAPT. TAYLOR: They took out most of the Seventh battlegroup sir. COMMODORE OWENS: Fourteen out of one hundred and twelve ships made it back to our lines. She's shocked by this. CAPT. TAYLOR: Fourteen our of one hundred and twelve ships, did the Northstar make it sir my husband was the first officer. Owens shakes his head. COMMODORE OWENS: I'm sorry the Northstar was lost with all hands, but from what I was told your husband didn't go down without a fight. We need to find out why the Klingons are getting aggressive and if they want a war we'll give them a war. She nods and leaves his office. EXT-SPACE The Procyon departs Starbase six and then leaps into warp with a particle stream behind it from the nacelles emit. (End of Act five, fade out, ending credits)